An interactive textile includes conductive thread woven into the interactive textile to form a capacitive touch sensor that is configured to detect touch-input. The interactive textile can process the touch-input to generate touch data that is useable to initiate functionality at various remote devices that are wirelessly coupled to the interactive textile. For example, the interactive textile may aid users in controlling volume on a stereo, pausing a movie playing on a television, or selecting a webpage on a desktop computer. Due to the flexibility of textiles, the interactive textile may be easily integrated within flexible objects, such as clothing, handbags, fabric casings, hats, and so forth.
The interactive textile includes a grid or array of conductive thread woven into the interactive textile. Each conductive thread includes a conductive wire (e.g., a copper wire) that is twisted, braided, or wrapped with one or more flexible threads (e.g., polyester or cotton threads). It is difficult, however, for manufacturers to attach individual conductive threads to electronic components that may include electronics such as a processor, battery, wireless unit, sensors, and so forth.